rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean the Yellow
Please note that this page, and any information contained therein, is subject to change as more of the RWBY universe is revealed. The author strives to keep the page up to date and as close to canon as possible. Jean the Yellow is a fancharacter based in the RWBY universe created by user Jackaloupe. Jean’s weapon is a Fettered Divisioning Boomstick by the name of Argent Yarrow. Appearance Jean is an above average height and weight white male with strikingly blonde hair and deep green eyes. He is fairly muscled and sports a wavy pompadour, which reaches shoulder length when not styled. He typically wears a winter vest in horizontal sections of gold, taupe and white, which is zipped half way up over a shirt with rolled up sleeves that fades from a pale yellow to burnt gold. There are a series of slots in the vest and two belted holsters that sit at his waist to hold the sections of his weapon Argent Yarrow. The back of the vest bears a stylized decal of Eriophyllum confertiflorum flower commonly known as Golden Yarrow. The same image is repeated on a silver band tied around his right thigh over umber cargo pants. A pair of black finger-less gloves and amber stripped sneakers complete his look. Personality Jean is a fairly calm young man with a generally positive outlook. He keeps to himself, especially any details regarding his past, but he is fairly sociable, though he has issues when it comes to creating a lasting relationship. He has terrible luck when it comes to the opposite sex, despite his best efforts to try and win them over. He is respectful to others and cares for the few he considers friends. He shows little desire to persue anything most his age would, aside from girls. He can push himself academically, but prefers to maintain a comfortable place at an above average level. Jean can generally be seen relaxing with his violin, which he plays by ear since he can’t read sheet music, but is nevertheless quite good. He can sing fairly well, but any attempts to do so in the presence of women will fail catastrophically. He has an inquisitive nature and can be seen studying the local plant life around Beacon. Despite his lighthearted and calming nature, Jean is a deeply troubled person and often doubts his ability to change or cause change in his life and those around him. He harbours many regrets and a guilty conscience over his past. He wishes to make amends for his past deeds but cannot see how to do so. In battle, Jean is analytical and able to quickly assess any situation and enemy, forming a plan of attack and counter attacks on both smaller and larger scales. He is able to adapt his plans and abilities on the go to great success and can oftentimes find a solution when no obvious one exists. Despite his natural tendencies towards leadership, he usually allows others to take the mantle, instead acting as a tactical advisor to his team. He also shows no particular preference in either working alone or in groups. Weapons and Abilities Abilities Jean's physical abilities are all fairly average; he possesses good speed and striking power. Aside from a slightly exaggerated healing ability, his body is of normal durability. He doesn't appear to use Dust, but the ability to manipulate electromagnetic waves and electrical currents is believed to be link to it. His control over electromagnetism is fairly weak; he can only influence his own electromagnetic field and create small bursts of electricity that fade within a few inches from his body. Despite this, he can control his own field in such a way that can react, often violently, with others (ie: short circuit electronics). This is how he is able to fire Argent Yarrow without having to pull a trigger. Weapon Argent Yarrow, a five-section staff with explosive shotgun tips, is Jean's weapon of choice. Needless to say, he is a master at wielding it with deadly accuracy and power. Jean wields the weapon in several ways, depending on how the many sections of the staff are assembled. He carries either ends of the weapon in holsters and can wield both of them simultaneously. He uses these for close quarter combat and can throw them with great strength at his opponents. Connecting either end to it's respective part grants him greater reach as a slightly below average length qaurterstaves, but the two sections can be unscrewed and used as nunchucks. The chain is stored in the non-explosive section of the assembled weapon and is quite long. While he is able to use these chained sections individually from the explosive ends, he finds it to be less wieldly and prefers not to. Lastly, he is able to join the latter sections together with a fifth, much smaller section used as a grip. As one assembled piece, Argent Yarrow becomes much more deadly, with Jean being able to flow and combine his techniques when using the section individually. This form of the weapon is argueably the most powerful, but not the easiest to transport. In smallers arenas, having the weapon assembled in one piece can be restricting, hence why Jean starts off with the weapon disassembled. Because Argent Yarrow is completely magnetically neutral, Jean is able to extend his influence over hi own magnetic field into the staff providing him with more control and accuracy. He is able to control the lengths of the chains stored within the weapon, as well as being able to retract it once launched at an opponent and quickening the transition from single sections into a completed staff. Trivia *Jean’s name is a play on the word Jaune (French for “yellow) which sound similar to one another. *Jean usually refers to Argent Yellow as'' Triple S'' or SSS since its weapon type is a 'S'ectioned 'S'hotgun 'S'taff. *During the pre-show livestream for episode one of RWBY, Miles mentioned a fan character sharing similar traits to one of the characters in the show. Since his official reveal after the first episode, it is pressumed that he was referring to the similarities between Jean the Yellow and Jaune Arc, both having similar names and colour schemes. Category:Fan Made Character